


What's Mine is Yours (And Yours Mine)

by BeauBrummellBaby



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon compliant-ish, Cecil is not human, M/M, Post-Episode e100: Toast, completely sfw tentacles, overuse of the word 'neat'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauBrummellBaby/pseuds/BeauBrummellBaby
Summary: "Ceec," Carlos slurred, drumming his fingers on Cecil's chest, "Ceec we got married. That's so... neat.""You're neat."-Fluffy post-wedding drabble that I wrote in a tired pre-con haze. Written for the 2020 Fantastic Fanfiction FTW contest at Anime Milwaukee.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	What's Mine is Yours (And Yours Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Me? kicking down the door of a new fandom and showing up with incomprehensible drivel every five minutes before moving onto the next fandom? It's more likely than you'd think. Actually. I'll probably stick around Night Vale for a while.
> 
> Special thanks go to @aba_daba_do, for being one of the first people to read this, and everyone in the wtnv Discord for having my back and putting up with my shitposts. Couldn't have done this without any of you.  
> -  
> Entropy is the only stability possible in the universe.  
> Welcome to Night Vale.

"Stay tuned next for a drunk, newly married couple, long after the well-wishers have left, piling up bags of garbage and stacking chairs in a rented banquet hall, because they want to get their deposit back."

"Cecil, baby, you can stop broadcasting for the night. Everyone's already home." Carlos leaned against the head table seductively, the train of his Special Wedding Lab Coat fanning out behind him like a gown.

"Not everybody," said an ominous voice from under the table. Years ago this would have made Carlos jump, but today he just rolled his eyes fondly.

"Faceless Old Woman, you can come out now."

"I'm bisexual."

"... Not what I meant, but I support you."

"Faceless Old Woman, please," Cecil sighed, "can you give us this moment alone?"

"Fine," said that same ominous voice, now from the other side of the room. "But when I get to your house, I'm putting itching powder in the pockets of some of your jeans. Think twice before you absentmindedly rest your hands in your trouser pockets."

Cecil knew she wasn't kidding. He also knew this was a small price to pay for this moment. Instantly he crossed to Carlos, cradling the scientist's face in his hands. In his excitement, Cecil's tentacles gained corporeal form so quickly that they nearly tore his gown, but he found himself not caring once those tentacles were firmly wrapped around his husband's waist. " _ Our _ house," he whispered, their foreheads pressed together. "Carlos. Our  _ house _ ."

Carlos was rendered speechless. This wasn't typical of him, except in Cecil's presence. In place of words, he did the one thing Cecil's presence always filled him with the urge to do: pull his husband down into a kiss. Cecil made a surprised, pleasant noise in his throat not unlike an irate bald eagle and, after a few seconds, picked up the smaller man with his many tentacles and spun him around.

There was giggling when the kiss broke. It was unclear who initiated it, but there was definitely fond, drunken giggling. "Ceec," Carlos slurred, drumming his fingers on Cecil's chest, "Ceec we got  _ married _ . That's so…  _ neat _ ."

" _ You're  _ neat." This caused another round of soft giggles, muffled by occasional gentle kisses. The pair pressed their foreheads together. "We, um. We really should try to clean up."

"Ugh." Carlos kissed Cecil's neck, just once, just gently, just because it was the easiest patch of skin he could reach. "Fine."

Cecil watched fondly as Carlos stumbled over to another table and began folding the linens haphazardly. He picked up a bus tub and began loading cutlery into it. Cecil hoped he'd remember this moment just as well as all the others that led to it- meeting Carlos' eyes from across the room and seeing him smile for the first time, meeting for coffee on what was "definitely not a date", watching the lights above the Arby's as Carlos let his guard down for the first time, a first date, a first kiss, a shared condo, a year of painful separation, a bittersweet reunion, a plan to leave Night Vale, another tearful reunion, a plan to never leave Night Vale again, another night outside the Arby's where Carlos stuttered and fumbled around the all-important question until he pulled out the ring that would ask it for him, a thousand "yes, I will"s, two "I do"s, and now Carlos; perfectly imperfect Carlos, humming almost tunelessly as he shoved wadded up napkins and tablecloths into linen bags. This was why he had said yes to every question Carlos asked. It wasn't for the kisses, or the sex, or the grand declarations of love (though Cecil certainly didn't mind any of these things), it was moments like this- the quiet intimacy of watching Carlos work while muttering all the elements of the periodic table to the vague tune of some forgotten pop song. Cecil hadn't known from the beginning that this was what he wanted, but now that he had it he was never letting it slip away.

"It's not fair," Cecil grumbled, more to himself than anything.

Carlos paused in the middle of tying off an overfilled linen bag. "What isn't?"

"Right now, there's nothing I want more than to ask you to marry me. But I can't because you already did. That's rude, Carlos. Stealing the perfect moment like that."

Carlos chuckled as he crossed back to Cecil, taking the bus tub from him and setting it aside. "You know me, Cecil," he teased, "I like to do bad things. Break rules." To emphasize his point, Carlos pulled a gel pen from a hidden pocket of his lab coat and tucked it behind Cecil's ear. "Would you have me any other way?"

Cecil blushed, an iridescent sheen spreading from his hairline to his collarbone. "As long as it's you, bunny, I'd have you any way." To punctuate the statement, his third eye tattoo blinked slowly. "Carlos, you're my  _ husband _ now. Do you know how many years,  _ centuries _ , I've been waiting to say that to someone? And out of every man on earth, I managed to find you, Carlos, my perfect…" Cecil let his voice trail off in order to kiss away the tears falling from his groom's wide, espresso-brown eyes and onto his blush-darkened amber cheeks. "Now that I have you, there is nothing I will allow to tear us apart again. Not time, or space, or your work, or my work, not something as terrifying as the Glow Cloud- all hail- or even as mundane as the weather-"

So impassioned by his speech, at the command of "weather" several unplugged speakers kicked to life with the sounds of an acoustic guitar.

Carlos wiped a stray tear from Cecil's cheek with his thumb. "You have got to learn how to control that, hon." Cecil only answered by repositioning his arms to wrap around Carlos' waist and swaying, the song on the speakers beginning to rumble in his chest.

> _ When I look into your eyes  
>  _ _ It's like watching the night skies  
>  _ _ Or a beautiful sunrise  
>  _ _ There's so much they hold _

Carlos looped his arms around Cecil's neck and rested his cheek against his husband's chest, feeling his singing more than hearing it.

> _ Cause even the stars, they burn  
>  _ _ Some even fall to the earth  
>  _ _ We got a lot to learn  
>  _ _ But God knows we're worth it _

Emboldened by the shift in the music, Carlos took Cecil's left hand in his right and began guiding him into a waltz, refusing to let those ballroom classes that had been required for his PhD go to waste.

> _ I won't give up  
>  _ _ I don't want to be the one who walks away so easily; I want to stay and make the difference that I can make _

Despite the many layers of satin and tulle in his way, Cecil followed through the slight accelerando without missing a step. His tentacles may have been helping, but Carlos couldn't prove that.

> _ Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we've got, yeah, we got a lot at stake _

Carlos took a few steadying breaths as he spun Cecil, which wasn't easy given their height difference. He pulled him closer, firmly grasping his waist to prepare for the next step.

> _ And in the end, you're still my friend; at least we did intend for us to work- we didn't break; we didn't burn  
>  _ _ We had to learn how to bend  
>  _ _ Without the world caving in _

The world didn't cave in, but it did seem to come to a stop. Carlos had planned to dip Cecil, timing it so that he would reach the low point on the word "bend". This part he executed spectacularly. The issue lay in picking him back up from the dip, just as the pair now lay in a heap on the floor. Carlos was mortified. Cecil was giggling maniacally.

"Cecil, I-"

Cecil hushed him by pulling him into a kiss by the lapels of his lab coat. When the kiss broke, Carlos found himself pleasantly drunk on the Armagnac he'd tasted on his husband's lips. More confident now, he restarted his sentence.

"I don't think we're getting that security deposit back."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by exhaustion and gay yearning™. This episode's weather was "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. Questions? Comments? Want to know what Cecil's wedding dress looked like? Find me on tumblr @nobutseriouslywhat or on basically any other social media platform (yes, that does include tiktok) @alonelylion. Feel free to message. I don't bite, just might swat repeatedly like a frightened cat.
> 
> Today's proverb:  
> Cringe culture is dead. Go ahead and bathe in its blood!  
> Secondary proverb:  
> Please look up what a bald eagle sounds like on youtube. You will not be disappointed.


End file.
